


Failure's Not an Option.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of Sambriel, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Exiled!Castiel, I'm new here, M/M, Please be nice, demon!Sam, i did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel and his job is to protect people.<br/>He failed them, and his punishment is exile from his home.<br/>This only makes him determined to go back and pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure's Not an Option.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Demon!Dean/Castiel fanvid to the song Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boy.  
> Various other videos/songs also helped with inspiration.
> 
> (I will link the video that gave me the initial idea, but could someone teach me how to link videos in AO3 please? I don't know how yet. D:)

Everything happened so fast.

It all happened so fast that Castiel didn't even realise anything was happening until he was hurtling down towards the ground at such a fast pace that he couldn't even being to estimate how fast he was moving. He felt like his body was burning up as gravity dragged him downwards.

He hit the ground and the bang that sounded as his body dug a crater in the ground sounded so loud that it could've been mistaken for a bomb dropping in the middle of a war. His entire body ached, and if they hadn't left his grace intact, he was sure he'd have broken more bones than he'd like to imagine.

_You failed them, Castiel. You failed us all._

Castiel spent a few minutes on the ground trying to gain his bearings. He had no idea where he was other than he was in some woodland somewhere, and he could hear the occasional car passing to his left. There was a road, and that road went somewhere.

After more time struggling to come around properly and push away the dizzy feeling, Castiel pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled as he moved, but it didn't stop him. He was determined to find answers to what was going on. Why had they thrown him out like that? It hadn't been his fault. He'd tried to save them, but they'd been overpowered. He'd only been gone a few seconds, just long enough to call for the help he'd need to save them, but those few seconds had been crucial and proved that every second does in fact count. Castiel was paying for his fatal mistake.

The road eventually came to view, and Castiel made a break for it, stumbling over his own feet. He could've easily healed himself, but he knew he deserved this for what he'd done. That's why he'd been sent hurtling down to Earth. This was a punishment, and he deserved every second of it.

It was dark. The only light around was the streetlamps and the moon. There were no stars out tonight. It was damp and cold, but that's not what bothered Castiel. What bothered him was the way everything had happened, how it had all turned out, and how quickly everything had gone to Hell. Not literally, but that was now a possibility. All because of him.

_It was an accident. I hadn't meant to fail. I'd only been gone a few seconds._

Castiel could barely walk. He kept falling over his own feet as he started to head down the road. He had no idea where it lead, but he knew it'd lead him somewhere. The sooner he found a sign, the sooner he'd be able to make a plan and decide where to go from here.

Someway down the long, seemingly endless road, Castiel managed to fall over his own feet again, sending him to the floor with a thud and a grunt. He winced as he moved. Everything was hurting really bad. _But I deserve it._

The sound of an engine roaring pulled him away from his daze of self-pity. The roar was so horribly familiar that his stomach was churning painfully tight. A car was soon visible, speeding towards him. He wouldn't have been able to move fast enough, so Castiel just lay there, waiting for his much deserved end. But the end never came. The driver slammed on the breaks and tried to spin around. The tyres screeched along the road as the car turned sideways, skidding to a halt no more than six feet away from where Castiel lay, propped up on his elbows and watching. The sight of the Impala made Castiel's heart stutter and clench. He knew exactly who'd be driving and who'd be sat shotgun.

The car doors swung open, and out stepped none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.

At this point, in this state, they were the _last_ people Castiel wanted to see.

"Is that...?"

"It is."

There was amusement clear as day in that tone. The smirk on Dean's lips sent shivers racing down Castiel's spine. The fondness he'd felt for this human was locking itself away in the farthest depths of Castiel's mind until it was useful again.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Cas? I thought you'd gone back to Heaven to fight their war while we dealt with ours down here," Dean said, approaching the angel.

"Dean, I can explain," Castiel began, pushing himself upright. Dean shook his head.

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it," Dean said. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist, and far too fast for Castiel to deal with, the fist connected with the side of his head. The last thing he felt was the cold, damp floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Those few seconds were crucial and you leaving them was a fatal mistake._

When Castiel finally came to, there was a pounding in the side of his head and a ringing in his ears. He groaned lowly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the stone ceiling. _But I was outside...?_

He sat up, looking around him. There were four old walls surrounding him now. He'd been taken somewhere, but he had no clue where. He pushed himself to his feet, turning on the spot a few times. He came to face an arched doorway, and a circle of fire flared up around him. Holy oil. He wasn't getting out any time soon.

"Well, if it isn't our good friend Cas."

"Sam. Dean. You need to listen to me. I-"

"We don't need to listen to shit," Dean said, appearing in the doorway with his brother right beside him. Both leant against the doorframes, and Dean smirked. "What happened, huh? You were supposed to be our friend. Our _family._ You were our last hope and you just left us. We were outnumbered. Outgunned. You left us to die."

"Dean, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just went to get help. We couldn't have fought them on our own," Castiel said quickly. Dean snorted, pushing away from the wall and stepping forward.

"Went to get help my fucking ass," Dean said. "You left us to fight that stupid war up in Heaven, didn't you? You let us suffer for those ungrateful assholes."

"No I didn't!" Castiel argued.

"Save it. You're boring me already," Dean said, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "I was dragged to hell, Cas. I went kicking and screaming. I put up one hell of a fight, but they still over powered me. They took me down and left Sammy behind to fend for himself. You'll never have any idea how that felt. I had to leave my little brother behind while they tore me apart and put me back together again, just to repeat it all again the next day. I wasn't here to keep Sam safe, and as a result of that, they came back for him. Oh, they came back for him. They didn't take him to Hell, though. Oh no. They brought the Hell to him."

"Dean, I-"

"Tell him, Sammy," Dean said, turning around to look at his brother. "Tell Cas what they did to you while he was off fighting another war."

"It was bad," Sam said, shaking his head. "Torture, even. I couldn't go anywhere. I was locked in a room for days at a time. They didn't feed me, didn't make sure I stayed clean or anything. They just left me to rot to myself. They kept me alive though. That was their plan. Keep me alive until someone comes for me again. I was cut, burned, beaten, shoved around and pulled back again, but not once did they ever bring me close to death. Oh no. They left that job for Dean."

"Sam-"

"They sent Dean back when they were done with him, only, it wasn't the Dean they dragged down," Sam continued. "They'd sent back a demon in my brother's body to do their dirty work. It was torture because I couldn't fight back. I couldn't fight my big brother. I didn't want to hurt him even though I knew it wasn't really him trying to hurt me. I tried to exorcise him, and distract him with Holy water so I could get away, but nothing worked. The demon was locked in tight and was only just beginning. So I just gave in. I let them take me down and do whatever the hell they pleased. And now look at me. I'm faster and stronger than I was before. I didn't want this, but I got it anyway, and it's all thanks to you, Castiel. Our _friend._ Our _family._ "

_Those boys will never be the same again, even if somehow this is all reversed. You've destroyed them Castiel. They're gone._

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, forcing himself to stay strong. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It wasn't supposed to end like this. You should've stayed safe, but you didn't and I take full responsibility for that."

"We're not saying you don't. In fact, we know damn well it's all your fault," Dean said, looking back at the angel. "You're just like the rest of the God squad. You're all assholes who only think of yourselves. You don't really care about us. You'd watch us _burn_ before you let go of your pride."

"Dean just listen to me!" Castiel exclaimed. Dean snorted a laugh, shaking his head and heading out of the room.

"Hey Meg, watch our guest would you? Sam and I have shit to do," Dean said. Castiel sighed when Meg appeared, and he watched Sam and Dean leave.

The angel said nothing to the demon. Just stared at her after he'd lost sight of the Winchesters.

"Look at you," Meg mused. "The great Castiel trapped by a burning ring of fire."

"Meg," Castiel greeted, eyes darting around to look for an escape route. He spotted pipes that had bolts. Using a little bit of willpower and grace, he started to twist his hand unnoticeably, loosening off the bolts one by one. He'd get out of here, and he'd save Sam and Dean, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"You know, it's fun in a very sad way to see you like this, Castiel," Meg mused, stepping towards the fire. "You're supposed to be a soldier, and a powerful one at that, and you've been trapped by a couple of demons."

"They're powerful demons," Castiel said, eyes fixing on Meg. "They wouldn't waste someone like Sam and Dean Winchester on some low-level demons. They want all the power possible. But why?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Meg chuckled, shaking her head. Her arms were folded over her chest. "Hell plans to bring a war, and it plans to win. With Sam and Dean taking the front lead, no one else will stand a chance against us. Your job was to protect them, and now they're our puppets to play with until our war is won."

"And what do you plan on doing with them when the war is over?" Castiel asked, thankful for this easy distraction. She was so gullible. She always had been.

"I don't know yet," Meg chuckled. "They haven't decided that far. Probably kill them, but might also keep them. They'd make good leaders. They _do_ make good leaders. And Dean's a bit of good sex, too."

Cas growled under his breath, working faster to release the bolts. Meg smirked, seeing the change in the angel's demeanour. 

"What's the matter, Cassie?" Meg teased. "Don't like the idea of your pet getting some good sex from someone else?"

"That is none of your business," Castiel snapped.

"Oh, you're jealous," Meg chortled. "You're jealous that I've fucked Dean so good that he came back for more."

"Enough!" Castiel snapped loudly. Meg was laughing, but her laughter was abruptly cut when the pipe swung down, hitting her in the back. She stumbled into the circle, and Castiel caught her. Before she could speak, he spun her around and shoved her downwards. She fell onto her front, right across the fire. She screamed, and before she could get up, Castiel stepped out of the broken circle.

"Castiel!" Meg shrieked, getting up and brushing out the fire. The angel smiled.

"Goodbye, Meg," he said, quickly making his way out of the room.

Without his wings, there was no fast escape. Castiel had to find an escape on foot, but with the rest of his grace still intact, he was able to make quick work of finding an exit. The night outside was still young. It was cold and damp, and there was a breeze flowing. The Impala was gone, so the Winchesters could be anywhere. Castiel sighed to himself. If he had his wings, things would be far easier. Instead, he settled for calling in a favour from a good friend, and made much faster progress in finding the brothers.

The black Impala was sat in the almost empty parking lot of a diner just outside of Ohio. Castiel had been in Ohio. _Is that even where I'd fallen?_ It was going to take a lot to take Sam and Dean down. They were already strong as humans; always knowing what they were doing, even in tight situations. But with demons taking control? Now that was a whole other story.

_Just send me back to them! I just need a little more time and I can reverse the damage I've done!_

With his angel blade in hand, and all of his hope and faith in mind, Castiel made his way in through the back of the diner, keeping his movement as silent as he possibly could. He strained his hearing for any signs of movement around him. He was half expecting demons to be swamping the building, but then he thought better of the situation, knowing that even as spawns of Hell, the Winchester brothers would never need backup. Not unless the situation was completely hopeless.

Sam and Dean were in the main part of the diner. They were toying with their hostages. Taunting them. Torturing them. They'd make the deaths slow and painful. Castiel knew enough about demons to know that this kind of torment lead to a slow death. Gripping his blade tighter, Castiel snuck out into the room, hiding behind the counter and peeking over it to see what was going on. Sam was stood aside with a gun in his hand while Dean paced and rambled on and on in that deep, rough voice of his. Castiel pushed down a shudder that threatened to race up his spine. He didn't have time for this.

One of the hostages noticed him and almost gave him away, but with a reassuring look and a quick shake of his head, she kept his presence a secret. He was sure the demons would sense him soon enough, but for now, they were distracted. He needed that distraction. When Dean stopped close enough to him, facing the group of cowering humans, Castiel sprung into action, keeping his movement silent and getting behind Dean. Before he could do anything about it, Castiel was pressing two fingers to his forehead, and in seconds, he was unconscious. Castiel lowered him down a little before dropping him and spinning on Sam, who'd just raised his gun to him.

"Sam, this isn't you, that's enough," Castiel said, raising his blade in defence.

"This is what you made me become," Sam growled, taking a shot at Castiel's shoulder. The angel didn't even flinch, advancing on the younger brother. Sam snarled, making the move to fire again, but Castiel was much quicker. He wasn't going to lose this battle. Not this time. As soon as Sam was unconscious, Castiel released the hostages and let them all go home to recover, then with a bit of help, he took Sam and Dean to a safe house.

The large Devil's trap in the middle of the floor would keep Sam and Dean in. At least Castiel hoped it would. He made sure to place the trap in a room where there was nothing that could break it aside from him. The brothers should remain trapped.

_There's nothing you can do, Castiel. You've been gone too long now. There's no hope for them._

Sam was first to rouse, groaning lowly as he slowly sat up. He jumped a little when he opened his eyes. Blinking the black away, he looked around for a second, growling when his eyes fell on Castiel. He got up and tried to lunge at the angel, but the trap on the floor, and on the ceiling above him prevented this.

Dean came to not long after. The noise that came from his mouth was almost sexual sounding, but that was just typical Dean. The elder got to his feet and without a word, he stepped up beside his brother and snarled at the angel.

No words were exchanged for the longest time. It was just a glare off between Heaven and Hell; between friends, between brothers.

"You did this to us," Dean finally said, his tone low and threatening, stance prepared to attack at any given opportunity. "You left us and we suffered!"

"You didn't suffer. Sam and Dean suffered, and if they're both listening past your darkened minds, I wish for them to know that I'm sorry," Castiel said. Sam laughed breathily.

"You're sorry?" he taunted. "You abandoned them when they needed you most, and you're _sorry_? I don't think sorry even _begins_ to cover it, Castiel."

"Then release my friends and let them be the judge of that," Castiel said. Dean chuckled and Sam smirked.

"Not on your life, angel," Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. "Gabriel?"

"You called, little brother?"

Castiel smiled faintly. He could always rely on Gabriel no matter what. Gabriel hadn't turned against him like the others had. He understood the mistake, though he didn't agree with it.

"Take care of Sam," Castiel said. "But do not hurt him."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Gabriel chuckled, stepping into the trap and making quick work of flapping out with Sam. Dean stared at the spot where his brother had been before snarling viciously at Castiel.

"Where the hell is he?" he asked angrily. "Where's Sam?"

"With Gabriel. He's safe, I promise," Castiel said, stepping closer to the trap. "Sam will be saved, even if it's the last thing I do." Dean swung out and managed to clock Castiel in the face. The angel shifted slightly from the force, but he didn't back down.

"We can't be saved. There is no saving us now," Dean said, shaking his head. "We're too far gone. It's too late."

"It's never too late," Castiel said. Dean swung out, hitting him again. Castiel should fight back, but a bigger part of him knew he deserved this. It was his fault Dean was this monster's vessel. He deserved everything he got.

"We've tortured and we've killed innocent people. Blood is on our hands. There's no going back now," Dean said, shaking his head.

"I will save you, Dean Winchester," Castiel swore.

"There's no saving me. Nobody can save me now. _You will fail._ "

"Failure isn't an option."

_There is always hope._

Dean suddenly yelled, dropping to his knees and gritting his teeth. The growls were beastly and inhuman. That was the demon fighting to keep control over Dean. Castiel's eyes glowed bright blue as his hand held steady in front of him, taking the demon by the throat and prying him slowly away from Dean. He continued to yell, tearing Castiel apart on the inside. This would mentally pain Dean, but there was nothing he could do but get it over with as quickly and as carefully as he was able to.

He stopped for a minute, allowing the demon to get his bearings again. Dean was panting heavily, hands braced against the stone floor; the only thing stopping him falling down completely. He lifted his head, eyes black as he glared at Castiel.

"Let him go," Castiel said, hand still raised, ready to begin again.

"No! He's my puppet now!" the demon snarled.

"So be it," Castiel said.

The demon cried again, body twitching, flickering and shuddering in the fight to keep a hold of the human he'd stolen as his own. Castiel couldn't stand seeing Dean like this, but this wasn't his Dean. This was the demon trying to start a war almost on level with the apocalypse. Castiel kept reminding himself of that in order to keep going. He stopped again, and Dean was panting so heavily that Castiel was sure he was going to pass out. But he didn't. Bright green eyes looked up at him, and a thin layer of sweat coated his face and neck.

"Castiel," he breathed. " _Cas._ "

"Dean," the angel said.

"No! _Cas, I can't hold him. Help me!_ No! This useless meat suit is mine! _End this!_ Stop fighting me and give in to who you truly are! _Get out of my head!_ "

Castiel was so confused and so torn. Seeing Dean fighting with himself like this was so strange and so unnerving, but he knew that demon was still inside him, so he kept tearing at the seams until he finally saw the black smoke he wanted to see. Still on his knees, Dean was upright with his arms spread and his head tipped back. His mouth fell open and he yelled as the demon finally left him, freeing the human hunter at last. When the demon was gone, Castiel stopped and Dean collapsed to the floor, panting and absolutely exhausted.

The angel stepped into the trap, kneeling down beside the human and lifting him half onto his lap, supporting his head and running his fingers through the short locks of hair.

"Sam?" Dean croaked, opening his eyes and looking around. "Sammy?"

"Sam is fine, Dean. He's with Gabriel," Castiel assured him.

"Cas," Dean said, looking up at him. "You left."

"I know. I'm sorry," Castiel said.

"You came back though," Dean said, confused.

"I had to make things right. I needed to save you," Castiel told him. Dean smiled, nodding. Castiel got up then pulled Dean to his feet. The human stumbled slightly, falling against Castiel, but the angel held him upright, smiling ever so softly. "I've got you."

"You got me," Dean echoed. Castiel lead Dean into the spare bedroom where it was warmer and a bit nicer looking. Using what grace he had, he healed Dean over, allowing the hunter to stand and move on his own without falling or stumbling. Dean smiled slightly, nodding once. "Thanks."

"I do not deserve your thanks," Castiel said. Dean shook his head.

"You do," Dean argued. "It was a dick move to ditch us, Cas, but you came back for us. You saved my ass, man. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, Dean," Castiel assured him. "It is me that owes you."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I left you. It was only for a few seconds, but I still left you and look what happened as a result of that? You were taken back to Hell and you became one of them, Dean. I owe you far more than an apology, and I will understand if I am never given your forgiveness for what I have done to you and your brother," Castiel rambled. Dean just rolled his eyes, hugging Castiel.

"Shut up," he said simply. Castiel returned the hug for a minute, then he let go and pushed Dean back. The hunter raised an eyebrow, not fighting when Castiel lifted the hem of his shirt up. Dean lifted his arms, allowing Castiel to pull his shirt completely off. The angel frowned, touching a scarred spot on his chest.

"Your tattoo. It's gone," he observed. Dean nodded.

"The demons had to burn it off, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to possess me," Dean said. Castiel nodded. "I was awake for a lot of it, you know."

"You were?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

"The demon kept me awake when I tortured and killed innocent people. I was awake when I surfaced again. I could see everything going on. I could feel it all, too." Dean paused, eyes glossing over with unshed tears. "They made me hurt Sam, Cas. They made me hurt my little brother."

"That wasn't you, Dean, it was them and Sam knows that. He will understand," Castiel said, trying to bring a sense of peace to his friend.

"I hurt you too, didn't I?" Dean questioned. Castiel nodded. "Cas I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I deserved it," Castiel said, stroking Dean's cheek gently. "I will protect you, Dean. Let me protect you."

"Don't leave me again," Dean begged, a stray tear slipping from his eye as he leant close to Castiel. "Not again."

"Never again," Castiel promised, placing a kiss on Dean's lips. For a moment, Dean didn't respond. When he did respond, it was as eagerly as Castiel.

Castiel pushed him back with more force this time, sending him down onto the bed. Castiel quickly got on top of him, leaning down to kiss him as his hands worked the button and the zipper of Dean's jeans. Castiel unbuckled the brown leather belt, then tugged Dean's jeans down, kissing lower down his abdomen as he shuffled down the bed to remove the item of clothing. The dark haired angel had wanted this for so long, and now he was getting it, even if the circumstances weren't the best.

"I'll care for you always," Castiel promised between kisses. "I will protect you from harm and I will never leave you in a situation that you cannot handle alone."

"Take care of me, Cas," Dean murmured. "I don't want to feel anymore."

"Feeling is the world's reminder that you are only human, Dean. You must feel," Castiel said. Dean was down to his boxers, and Castiel was still fully dressed - trench coat included.

"You're over-dressed," Dean observed.

"This is about you, not me," Castiel said, leaning down and pushing his lips to Dean's.

"Don't care," Dean stubbornly muttered, pushing the coat from Castiel's shoulders. The angel smiled softly, shaking off his coat and dropping it down with Dean's shirt. His tie followed after Dean had used it to pull him down into a kiss. Dean lifted his hips, grinding against Castiel. They both moaned into the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Castiel murmured, lips trailing kisses down Dean's jaw. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I did this to you."

"Cas, it's okay," Dean breathed.

"It'll never be okay," Castiel argued.

"I forgive you," Dean said, gasping when Castiel nipped at his chest.

"I do not deserve forgiveness," the angel said, moving back up to kiss Dean's lips again, rubbing him through his boxers. Dean moaned eagerly. He'd wanted this for so long now. _Maybe I should've been possessed sooner._

"Still too overdressed," Dean commented breathlessly, making quick work of pulling Castiel's shirt from his body. "Need more of you."

Castiel moved a little further up, craning his neck down so he could keep kissing Dean while the hunter made very quick work of unbuckling the angel's belt, undoing his pants and shoving them down as far as he could reach. Castiel finished the job, taking him down to the same state Dean was in.

"Better?" Castiel asked.

"Better," Dean confirmed, keeping their lips pressed together desperately.

"How much do you want this?" Castiel questioned.

"So much," Dean said. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Why wasn't something done before all this?" the angel asked, brows slightly furrowed as his bright blue eyes met Dean's shadowed green ones.

"You still had a stick up your ass and didn't know how to deal with feelings," Dean said. "Didn't wanna push anything."

"You should've," Castiel said, kissing him again and slipping his hand beneath his boxers. Dean made a high-pitched keening sound, arching his hips up to get more friction.

" _God damn it,_ " he groaned. "Cas come _on_. Don't you think I've waited long enough already?"

"A little longer won't hurt," Castiel mused, pulling back so he could pull Dean's boxers from his body and deposit them to the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Cas, seriously," Dean muttered, still trying to get himself more friction with every shift of his hips. Castiel wasn't having it, though. He chuckled lowly, the sound sending a shiver through Dean's body.

"Learning a little bit of patience will go a long way, Dean," Castiel said. The hunter snarled half-heartedly. Castiel just smirked, leaning down and flicking his tongue over Dean's left nipple. Dean twitched, and Castiel repeated the action.

" _Cas_ ," Dean pleaded.

"I've never heard you say my name so much in the space of five minutes," Castiel mused, spitting into his palm and coating a finger with it. This hadn't been the plan, so it would have to do in the absence of properly lube. The angel pushed the finger between Dean's ass cheeks, and instinctively, Dean shifted positions and lifted his legs a little, giving Castiel better access to his hole. "You have to tell me if this becomes too much, Dean."

"Just get on with it," Dean muttered impatiently. Castiel's lips pulled up at the corner as he fought back his smile. He rarely smiled, but when he did, it was for Dean Winchester.

Castiel's movements were slow and careful. Dean had never done this before, it was obvious. There were no signs of the immediate give that there would be if he had. You could say he was a virgin in the sense of _being_ fucked, not doing the fucking. Dean shifted uncomfortably at the new intrusion, but he made no noise of protest. Once Castiel's finger was in right down to the last knuckle, he held it for a few seconds to allow Dean to adjust to the new feeling before pulling it back out slowly, then pumping it in again. The low moan that came from Dean was a sign that this wasn't as uncomfortable as Castiel thought it'd be for him, so he kept going.

"How does it feel?" Castiel asked.

"Weird," Dean admitted, shifting his hips again. "Good."

"Good," Castiel echoed. He leant down, spitting on his finger as he pulled it out. He lined a second finger up and slowed his movements again, stretching Dean out further. Dean made a soft noise of pain this time, and Castiel almost stopped, but he knew Dean would stop him if he needed too. Once both fingers were in, he waited again, then started to move them, slowly at first, then gradually building more momentum. Dean moaned again, and Castiel repeated the process with a third finger.

"Cas, need more. Need you," Dean mumbled, lifting his head so he could look at the angel. Castiel frowned.

"You're not prepared enough yet, Dean," Castiel defended.

"Don't care," Dean argued. "Need you."

Castiel hesitated, but the silent plea in Dean's shadowed green eyes broke him. He nodded, pulling his fingers away and shifting, quickly discarding the boxers he'd still been wearing. Dean gasped softly at the emptiness he suddenly felt, and he relaxed against the bed again, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. Dean Winchester was never nervous about sex. But sex with Castiel was something else entirely.

Lubed up with spit and pre-come, Castiel pushed the head of his cock against Dean's hole, just nudging it but making no effort to push in just yet. Dean's expression was difficult to read at this point. There was no way of telling how he felt here without him saying anything, but Castiel knew Dean wouldn't say anything. Slowly, Castiel started to push his hips forward, and Dean hissed at the initial intrusion. The hunter groaned, eyes clinching shut tightly as his fists balled up in the sheets beneath him.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked, stilling his movements to allow Dean's body to adjust to the stretch.

"Keep going," Dean breathed, sucking in a breath. "Cas keep going." Castiel did as he was told. Keeping the movements slow, he kept pushing in right until he was sheathed completely inside. Dean's head was thrown back as he panted, chest heaving and fists clenching and unclenching. His muscles contracted a few times, but finally, he relaxed.

Castiel had wanted this for so long, and as it turns out, Dean wanted it too. This was finally happening between them, and Castiel couldn't have been happier, although it was under dark circumstances that this was happening.

"Earth to Castiel!" Castiel's eyes snapped up to Dean's face. Dean was propped up on his elbows now, watching Castiel with a curious expression. "Cas, move. Move now. Please."

"Alright," Castiel said, pulling back a bit then thrusting back in. He kept all movements slow until Dean gave word that he was still okay. When he started to thrust a little faster, Dean's body arched and he moaned. There was still a sense of discomfort in his mind somewhere. This was still weird for him, but _God_ it felt good.

Soon enough, the only sounds filling the room were pants, grunts and moans coming from the hunter and his angel. They'd never wanted something as much in their lives as they wanted each other in this moment, and they finally had each other. The moment of intimacy was one they'd hold onto for the rest of their lives.

Looking down at Dean, Castiel realised that in his own right, he was the most beautiful man he'd ever come across in all his years of life. Strong jaw, bright eyes full of mischief and determination, and a heart full of love protected by cold stone walls that would only break and crumble for his little brother, and for his angel too. Dean was a beautiful, beautiful human being, and Castiel wanted nothing more than to stay with him and protect him from anything that would try to corrupt that beauty.

Dean pried his eyes open and looked up at Cas, the smallest of crooked smiles on his lips before they parted to allow him to moan out loud as Castiel continued to fuck him. _No, this isn't really fucking, is it? This is more than fucking. This is something else entirely._ Dean's body arched again when Castiel's hand wrapped around his neglected cock and started to stroke it in time with every thrust of his hips. Dean's eyes were screwed shut again against the pleasurable discomfort he felt. It'd be a while before the discomfort of this ever truly went away and he knew that, but that wouldn't stop him wanting more of this.

"Cas, I'm close," Dean warned breathlessly.

"Good," Castiel said, voice rough and gravelly as he leant down to seize Dean's lips in a kiss. "Cum, Dean. Let go. Let me take care of you."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Dean moaned, arms wrapping around Castiel's shoulders to keep him close. The hunter started moving his hips, thrusting up into Castiel's hand as Castiel thrust into him. " _Cas._ "

" _Dean_ ," Castiel moaned. The sound alone was so melodic to Dean's ears that it has his insides clenching up tightly, like a spring ready to uncoil at the drop of a hat. Castiel moaned again and suddenly stilled in his movements as his orgasm hit him. The feeling of being filled combined with the sound of Castiel moaning uncoiled the spring of heat in Dean's stomach and the hunter found all of his muscles involuntarily clenching up as he released over his and Castiel's stomachs.

Neither of them made any attempt to move for a while. Seconds ticked by into minutes, and their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Eventually, Castiel pulled himself out of Dean, hearing him groan lowly as the angel laid down beside him. They used the sheets to clean themselves up, but still made no real effort to move.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

Neither could find the word. They just looked at each other, and it was a silent understanding that it felt amazing and would need to be a repeat event. There was a silent understanding that things would change between them the slightest amount, but the change would be good. A change they'd welcome with open arms.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, remembering the little brother he hadn't seen since before his demon puppeteer had been banished from his body.

"With Gabriel. He's safe," Castiel promised.

"I want to see him. I need to see him," Dean said. Castiel nodded, getting up and pulling Dean with him. The hunter winced a little, but the smile on his lips made Castiel's heart flutter.

They both pulled their clothes on and straightened themselves up, then Castiel lead Dean from the room to the main room they'd been in before. Dean glanced around unsurely for a moment, taking in his surroundings and by second nature, calculated the best escape route if he needed to make a quick getaway, since he no longer had a weapon with him.

A smile formed on Dean's lips and a breath of relief exited his lungs when Gabriel appeared with Sam at his side. Sam smiled the moment his eyes fell on his brother. The two of them shared a silent question of _is it you?_

"Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"Dean," Sam answered.

The two moved away from the angels and shared a hug. They shared their relief that it was over now and they were no longer puppets to the Hell spawns. They pulled apart, and Sam looked at Castiel, his smile never faltering.

"You came back," he said.

"I had too," Castiel said. "You're my friends. I couldn't leave you like that."

"Thank you Cas," Sam said. Castiel shook his head.

"I do not deserve your thanks nor your forgiveness. Had it not been for my foolish mistake, this never would've happened in the first place," Castiel said. Sam rolled his eyes, tugging Castiel into a brief hug.

"Well we forgive you anyway. You saved us Cas," Sam said. "Thank you. I mean it."

"How do you feel?" Dean asked his brother. Sam ruffled his hair about a little.

"Better, now I'm not being pulled around by someone else," Sam said.

"He was a stubborn fuck to get rid of, though, let me tell you!" Gabriel commented. "Wasn't letting our Sam go without a fight. I thought I was going to have to call in some backup and go in myself."

"Yeah, well, you didn't and I'm fine now," Sam said, giving Gabriel a look that the elder of the angels seemed to understand. Gabriel just grinned.

"Totally worth the fight," he said. Sam cracked a smile, nodding.

"Sammy.." Dean said. Sam just smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "God damn it."

"What? You can't really say much," Sam scoffed. Dean rolled his eyes, clearing his throat and trying to force away the flush that was rising on his neck. Sam laughed. Castiel and Gabriel seemed to share a look of understanding and knowing. They both had a human to protect, and hunters nonetheless.

"How about we get out of here now?" Dean suggested. "This place makes me uncomfortable."

"Good plan," Sam agreed, immediately heading for the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the angels. "Are you both coming?"

"Sure," Gabriel said with a shrug. Castiel just rolled his eyes and followed.

Upon stepping outside, Dean looked around as his face melted into an expression of concern and confusion. He glanced around, and even checked the sides of the buildings. Gabriel was laughing, and Cas was fighting back a grin. Sam was just as confused as his brother. Of all the things that had been blocked from Dean's mind, it happened to be this thing. An annoying thing at that.

"Does anyone remember where I left my car?"

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing and I regret nothing.  
> I've never written a Supernatural story before, let alone a Destiel with hints of Sabriel. As you can probably tell from my works list, I'm usually hiding over in the Avengers and the Frostiron corner. This is new for me, but I'm pretty pleased with myself.
> 
> I've been in this fandom less than a month guys. Help.  
> I watched 9 full seasons and caught up with season 10 in the first 2 weeks I was in this fandom. Not even kidding. Ask my girlfriend. She'll vouch for me. She saw my Facebook statuses every day for two weeks. She found my pain amusing.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY.  
> I do hope you enjoy and please leave me some feedback and stuff. Much appreciated <3
> 
> I will probably write more SPN stories in the future. I've started something here. Help me.


End file.
